


Mother's Heart

by MysticWolfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Relationships, Motherhood, Screenplay/Script Format, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolfShadows/pseuds/MysticWolfShadows
Summary: After the lose of her first born, Queen Karlia would do anything to have another child to love. Even if it means loosing that very love.A screenplay written for a creative writing class years ago.





	1. Cast, Scene, Time

MOTHER’S HEART

A Story of Lost Family

* * *

Cast of Characters

Witch:  
An elderly looking woman with a strained voice.

Jonathan:  
The kind and generous King of the kingdom

Karlia:  
Queen, and husband of King Jonathan. Main Antagonist.

Lillian:  
A palace cook. Raises Leonard herself.

Leo:  
Son of King Jonathan and Queen Karlia. Raised as a commoner by Lillian.

Mitus:  
A soldier from before the murder of the King and Leo’s sword tutor.

Magnus:  
Grandson of Mitus and companion of Leo. 

* * *

Scene

Europe, switching from the palace, a local village, and Karlia’s Dreamscape. 

* * *

Time

Middle ages, or Medieval time period


	2. Act I - Scene 1

ACT I

Scene 1

* * *

SETTING :  
The palace, late at night, within a room that looks to be meant for a baby. There is no evidence that there has ever been a child within the room, however, giving it a sad and chilled look. This was meant to be the room of _KING JONATHAN_ and _QUEEN KARLIA_ , though it remains empty when the child died at birth. It’s lit by a single candle.

AT RISE :  
 _KING JONATHAN_ is standing at the door, another candle in hand. The kind King looks sad, watching _QUEEN KARLIA_ , who stands over the cradle by an open window. Of the two, she looks worse for wear, with a withered face and a hand that runs over the rail of the cradle in sad movements.

* * *

 **JONATHAN**  
Staring at it won't bring our child back, my Dear. 

**KARLIA**  
[Depressed]  
And ignoring it will? 

**JONATHAN**  
[sighs, setting down the candle and moving to _KARLIA_ ]  
The loss has touched us all. You most of all. But it has been nearly a year. Returning here... It does you more harm then good. 

  
**KARLIA**  
[Angry]   
Then what would you have me do?! We tried for so long, just to have that one--  
[Cuts off, turning away to take a deep breath, then looks up helplessly and teary eyed.]   
What would you have me do Jonathan? 

**JONATHAN**  
[Softly cups her face, wiping tears away.]  
We can keep trying. We try until we have all the children you wish for. Just come to bed and rest. Please?

 **KARLIA**  
[Deep breath, taking _JONATHAN’S_ hand away from her face.]  
Of course... I’ll... just be a moment. 

**JONATHAN**  
Whatever you need, my dear. 

[ _JONATHAN_ leaves, taking a candle with him. _KARLIA_ remains, looking out the open window to the full moon in the sky.]

 **KARLIA**  
[Whispered]   
Whatever power that lives over this world... Please, I just want a child to love... 

[A strong wind blows in, causing the door to close and the candle flickering out before relighting. The _WITCH_ is now standing in the room, walking by the wardrobe and running a finger along it] 

**WITCH**  
You wish for a child? It will cost quite the heavy price. 

**KARLIA**  
[Turns quickly, startled]   
Who-- How did you get in here?! 

**WITCH**  
Why, you called me, Deary! You asked for something, and I can give it to you. The question is... What price would you pay? 

**KARLIA**  
[Desperate]   
Anything... I will pay anything to have a child. 

**WITCH**  
[The _WITCH_ grins a crooked smile. She steps away from the wardrobe, walking a circle around _KARLIA_ ]  
You are a wealthy and kind Queen. You hold the love of your people, the loyalty of your husband and King. Would you give up all of that, even your soul, to have a single babe? 

**KARLIA**  
Yes! Yes, I would give all of it up. All I want is a child. 

[The _WITCH_ cackles, the wind blowing again. The candle flickers, and the _WITCH_ is gone when it relights.]

 **WITCH**  
[Fading]   
Then your child will be born and grow to have all of that.

[ _KARLIA_ stares out the window. The door opens again, _JONATHAN_ peeking inside.]

 **JONATHAN**  
[Concerned]   
Karlia, love? 

**KARLIA**  
[Quickly]   
Coming, dear.

[Reaching over the cradle, _KARLIA_ closes the window. Moving to the single candle, she blew it out, going to join her husband]

* * *

(BLACKOUT)

(END OF SCENE)


	3. Act I - Scene 2

ACT I

Scene 2

* * *

SETTING :  
The castle, once again late at night, nearly a year later. There are fires, scattered around the castle, caused by an invasion.

AT RISE :  
A castle servant, the head cook _LILLIAN LARK_ , is alone in a room. Pacing, she’s looking for a way out.

* * *

**LILLIAN**  
There must be a way... I have to get out...   
[There’s a clang, a door banging open. _LILLIAN_ turns, startled, finding _KING JONATHAN_ at the door, sword in hand and a baby in his arm. He looks disheveled.]  
Oh, Sire! It’s so good to see you in such... such a hideous of massacre. 

**JONATHAN**  
[Cautious and suspicious, the sword raised to point at her.]  
Is it, though? My wife-- That monster has such strong favor with you servants! How do I know that you aren’t a servant of hers? 

**LILLIAN**  
[Confused]   
Your... Has something happened with Queen Karlia, sire? 

[ _JONATHAN_ gives her a suspicious look. Eventually he lowers his sword] 

**LILLIAN (CONT.)**  
Sire? 

**JONATHAN**  
[Stern]   
You must listen to me, and listen to me carefully. You must take my son and leave here immediately. 

**LILLIAN**   
[Jumps slightly as the baby prince is thrust into her arms.]  
Sire, I don’t understand! The Queen, is she-- 

**JONATHAN**  
[Shouting]   
Karlia is dead! That thing wearing her skin is nothing but an empty husk! You will take my son, and you take this sword, and you will leave this place immediately. You will not look back, and you will trust no one.   
[There’s a bang on the door, locked behind him. He pushes his sword into one of _LILLIAN’s_ hands.]  
Quick, girl, through the window! 

[ _LILLIAN_ goes to the window, climbing out and running. _JONATHAN_ stay’s, waiting for the door to be thrown open. _KARLIA_ and her loyal guards around her.]

**KARLIA**  
[Her face is blank of emotion.]   
Jonathan... Why must you hide the boy from me? Why must you stand in my way of happiness? I am your wife... Don’t you want me to be happy? 

**JONATHAN**  
[Pale and stiff, he holds his head high the best he can.]  
You are a shell. And empty husk of what was once my wife. 

**KARLIA**  
[Lifeless]   
Such harsh words. You don’t really mean then. Just tell me where the babe is so I can be rid of it, and have my soul back. 

**JONATHAN**  
[Scoffs]   
Your soul? You have no soul. And you will never find my son. 

**KARLIA**  
[Sigh]   
Such a shame... I really would have prefered you live.   
[She grabs a sword from one of the guards belts, and swings quickly. _JONATHAN’s_ head rolls, his body crumpling to the floor. She turns to her guards.]   
Find the boy. Whoever has him can’t have gone far. 

[The guards rush off. _KARLIA_ turns to look at the body on the floor, before leaving the room.]

* * *

(BLACK OUT)

(END OF SCENE) 

(END OF ACT) 


	4. Act II - Scene 1

ACT II

Scene 1

* * *

SETTING :  
Many years later, in a field outside small village, a few days travel from the now repaired castle. It’s midday. The field is empty of crops.

AT RISE :  
A young man, _LEO LARK_ , stands with an elderly man, _MITUS McLANE._ They hold swords, though _MITUS_ shakes in his old age. Both are exhausted and wearing padded armor.

* * *

 **LEO**  
[Panting]   
You still fight well, old man! 

**MITUS**  
[Chuckles, leaning on sword like a cane.]   
Old man... Such blatant disrespect for your elders, nowadays! You know, back in my day-- 

**LEO**  
[Rolling eyes, sarcastically mimicking _MITUS’_ tone and posture.]   
Back in my day, we had rules and respect, and always did things the right way, with honor and dignity! Back in my day, I was a royal guard, with ladies and lords fawning over my strength and prowess! Back in my day--

 **MITUS**  
[Uses sword to poke at _LEO’s_ chest. He’s smiling.]   
Blatant. Dis. Re. Spect.

 **LEO**  
[Laughing.]  
Sorry, sorry. I really do appreciate the lessons. 

**MITUS**  
Not a problem, my boy. It’s good to keep busy, at my age. And with my dear grandson having interest in only bows of all things, there’s nothing to do besides--

 **MAGNUS**  
[Running up, looking startled and confused.]  
Grandfather! Leo! Come quick, there are-- Knights are-- Miss Lillian told me to--

[There’s a thundering of horses, and they see a puff of smoke explode from the village. They had been so occupied with training, neither had heard or seen the destruction coming to their home. _LEO_ turns to go, but _MITUS_ stops him.]

 **MITUS**  
You mustn’t! Lillian and I have been planning for this moment nearly your entire life! Magnus will take you to the lake-- 

**LEO**   
[Surprised and angry]  
The lake? Mitus, my mother is still in the village! 

**MITUS**  
[Scowls at _LEO_ ]   
Magnus will take you to the lake and to the cottage! You will go, and I will follow with Lillian! Stay out of sight and don’t speak to anyone. Especially the knights! 

[ _MITUS_ turns and hurries towards the village. _LEO_ is about to follow, but _MAGNUS_ stops him.]

 **MAGNUS**  
[Shaking his head, casting a glance at _MITUS_ ]  
We should listen to him. Whatever’s going on, Grandfather will tell us once me meet him at the cottage. 

**LEO**  
I could help! He know’s I can, and so does Mother, so why does he--

 **MAGNUS**  
Leo, Grandfather has never felt the need to send us away from an attack. He knows we’re capable of protecting ourselves and others. Whatever it is, it’s big.   
[Desperately.]  
We need to go. 

**LEO**  
[Casts one last look at the village.]   
You’re right. We need to go. 

[Both _MAGNUS_ and _LEO_ hurry off.]

* * *

(BLACKOUT) 

(END OF SCENE) 


	5. Act II - Scene 2

ACT II

Scene 2

* * *

SETTING :  
A small cottage by a lakeside. The sky is growing darker. There are a few lights inside, but the curtains are drawn shut, giving it a guarded look. 

AT RISE :  
 _LEO_ is pacing the cottage, thinking the worst of the situation and worrying for his ‘mother’ _LILLIAN_ and his tutor _MITUS_. _MAGNUS_ moves from window to window, pulling curtains open momentarily to peek outside. He’s now equipped with a bow and quiver.

* * *

**LEO**  
They’re dead. They have to be. They’re dead. 

**MAGNUS**  
[Turns to glare at him.]  
They aren’t dead. Grandfather is smarter then that. And your mother is a good fighter, to. Trust me, they aren’t dead. 

**LEO**  
[Gives _MAGNUS_ a long hard look before sighing, running a hand through his hair.]  
You’re right. You always are. 

**MAGNUS**  
[Smiles, trying to lighten the mood.]  
I’m like your own guardian angel. Or your voice of reason. Heaven’s know you’d be diving head long into trouble without me to tell you that it’s a stupid idea. 

**LEO**  
[A soft chuckle.]  
You’re a good friend, Magnus. Saving me from myself. Like the time I nearly tried to court that girl that was already married. 

**MAGNUS**  
Or the time you almost punched that merchant for calling your hair ‘fine like a ladies’. 

**LEO**  
[Frowning thoughtfully.]  
I thought I did punch him...?

**MAGNUS**  
No, that was the butcher that called you ‘as gentle as a newborn fawn’.

[They stare at each other for a moment then burst into laughter. They’re laughter is short lived, as the door swings open. _LILLIAN_ limps inside, dragging a bruised and bloody _MITUS_ in behind her. Both boys rush to help.] 

**LEO / MAGNUS**  
[Quick and angry.] / [Quick and concerned.]  
Did the knights do this? / What happened?

**LILLIAN**  
[Quickly moving to pull off _MITUS’_ armor and put pressure on the wounds.]  
The knights were searching the houses, and destroying the ones that they didn’t find us in. The queen sent to them to search for Leo or King Jonathan’s sword--

**LEO**  
[Surpirsed.]  
For me? And the late King’s sword? Why would they think I have it?

**LILLIAN**  
Not you. Magnus, take over.  
[She turns away from _MITUS_ , letting _MAGNUS_ hold down the bloody bandages, and retrieves a cloth covered object from between some loose floorboards.]  
They were looking for me, because I have the sword. 

[ _LILLIAN_ pulls aside the cloth, revealing a sword with a lion’s head pommel and a jewel encrusted handle. _LEO_ goes stiff, _MAGNUS_ gasps.] 

**LEO / MAGNUS**  
Mother, why do you... / Oh, dear God...

**LILLIAN**  
Leo, I’m going to tell you this now. I’m not your mother.

**LEO**  
[Wide eyed dismay.]   
You... You are, though! You’re my mother, and...

**LILLIAN**  
Leo, you’re mother is a soulless queen that wants to sacrifice you to get her soul back. 

* * *

(BLACKOUT)

(END OF SCENE)


	6. Act II - Scene 3

ACT II

Scene 3

* * *

SETTING :  
The day has changed from evening to dawn. The sun’s first rays reflect off the surface of the lake. The cottage sits in the background, silent with not a single light on inside.

AT RISE :  
 _LEO_ stands at the edge of the lake. He’s skipping stones on the water, the King’s Sword leans on the log behind him. 

* * *

**LEO**  
What horrid lies Mother has told me... I am no Prince! The heat must have gone to her head! 

[Aggressively throws a rock, the stone not skipping and landing with a soft ~plink~ in the water.]

**LEO (Cont.)**  
But the months have been cold, and Mother has never shown signs of delirium before... Could she be ill? 

[A glance at King’s Sword. _LEO_ is visibly disturbed by the sight of it, feeling the need to stand just a bit straighter, just a bit stiffer.]

**LEO (Cont.)**  
But that doesn’t explain away this blasted sword... 

[The cottage door opens. _MAGNUS_ emerges with his bow and quiver, walking to _LEO_ , though the second boy doesn’t look up.]

**MAGNUS**  
[Softly/Gently.]  
You’ve been out here all night. 

[ _LEO_ says nothing, turning back to look out over the lake.]

**MAGNUS (Cont.)**  
Miss Lillian is quite worried. Said if I was coming out here, I had to bring my bow. 

[ _LEO_ grows tense before finally speaking.] 

**LEO**  
How is Mitus? 

**MAGNUS**  
[Sighs.]  
It’s likely that he won’t... He won’t recover. If he lives, he’ll be in pain. He actually told me he’d rather just die now. 

[ _LEO_ nods slowly, turning to look at the King’s Sword, before picking it up.] 

**MAGNUS**  
[Frowns, watching _LEO_ start to walk away from him and the cottage.]  
Leo? Where are you going? 

**LEO**  
[Glances at him, grinning.]  
To kill an evil queen! That’s what Princes do, right?

[ _MAGNUS_ stares, watching for a moment. _LEO_ stops to look at him fully, impatient.]

**LEO (Cont.)**  
Well? Are you coming with to avenge the deaths of the innocent people, or what? 

[ _MAGNUS_ sighs, shaking head, but runs after _LEO_ anyway.]

**MAGNUS**  
We are so going to die. Weather it’s the evil queen that takes us out, or Miss Lillian, we’re dead either way.

* * *

(BLACKOUT)

(END OF SCENE)

(END OF ACT)


	7. Act III - Scene 1

ACT III

Scene 1

* * *

SETTING :  
The castle, a few days later. The gate is burning, and the entire castle is in a state of confusion.

AT RISE :  
 _LEO_ and _MAGNUS_ are moving easily though the castle. Guards are accusing each other of setting the fires, and being disloyal to the queen.

* * *

 **MAGNUS**  
[Out of breath and panting.]  
I can’t... can’t believed that worked! You’re plans usually... usually end in disaster!

 **LEO**   
[Looks momentarily offended, then shrug.]  
Can’t really argue with that. Now, if I were an evil queen, where would I be? 

**MAGNUS**  
Evil bedroom? Evil bathroom? 

[The pair pass a large door, then pause, glancing at each other.]

 **LEO/MAGNUS (together)**  
Evil throne room!

[They open the door, entering the throne room. _KARLIA_ sits on the throne, spinning a strange knife in her hand.]

 **KARLIA**  
[Passively speaks, studying the knife.]  
I spend nearly eighteen years looking for you... and you simply walk yourself into my throne room. Such a strange thing, you are. 

[ _LEO_ and _MAGNUS_ share a look, then raise their weapons. _MAGNUS_ draws his bow, _LEO_ raises the King’s Sword.]

 **LEO**  
Queen Karlia! Today you will pay the price for your crimes against humanity! 

**KARLIA**  
[Stands slowly, brow raised.]  
My crimes? I’m the Queen. I make the laws. Is it not you who trespasses? Who destroys my castle? Who stole my soul? 

**MAGNUS**  
[Outraged]  
Stole?! From what we’ve heard, you sold your soul to a witch! 

**KARLIA**  
My price was to be my life style, not my soul. But enough talk. 

[ _KARLIA_ advances, and attacks. _LEO_ engages in battle with her, dodging and blocking her attacks, _MAGNUS_ unable to get a clear shot in with his bow. When cut by her knife, _LEO_ grows weaker, slower.]

 **LEO**  
[slurred and almost drunken]  
What... What’s happening to me? 

**KARLIA**  
[Slowly starts to smile, looking giddy.]   
Ah, it’s working! I can feel it! With every cut... My soul, it’s returning to me!

[She swings the knife, _MAGNUS_ managing to knock _LEO_ out of the way. _KARLIA_ scowls, watching as _LEO_ lay on the floor, panting, _MAGNUS_ blocking him bodily from view.] 

**MAGNUS**  
[Aggressively]  
You say you can feel your soul returning, but do you still feel nothing for your son?! One more hit, and he could die! Or do you really feel nothing for your own flesh and blood?! 

[ _KARLIA_ continues to scowl. After a moment, she grows wide eyed. The knife clatters to the floor.] 

**KARLIA**  
[Mortified.]  
My son... Oh, my son! What have I done?! Jonathan, my darling, I’ve killed him! And my son, my son! What have I done?! 

**MAGNUS**  
You’ve killed them! How will you pay for your crimes, oh great Queen, maker of laws? How will you pay for the evil you have done here?! 

[ _KARLIA_ screams, taken by a fit of madness, and grabs for the knife. _MAGNUS_ flinches, thinking it for him, but _KARLIA_ plunges it into her own chest. She falls to the floor, dead. _MAGNUS_ turns, hopeful, to _LEO_. _LEO_ remains still on the floor, and _MAGNUS_ hangs his head.] 

**LEO**  
[Hoarsely, eyes closed.]  
Why is it that as soon as I’m dying, you start doing stupid things like standing in front of murderous soulless queens?

[ _MAGNUS_ looks down at his friend, blinking before slapping _LEO_ on the shoulder.]

 **LEO**  
[Jumps slightly, rubbing shoulder.]   
Ow! What was that for?! 

**MAGNUS**  
That was for scaring me half to death!  
[Pulls _LEO_ into a hug.]  
I’m just glad you’re alive.

 **LEO**  
[Patting _MAGNUS_ back.]  
Me to, man. Me to.

* * *

(BLACKOUT)

(END OF SCENE)

(END OF ACT)


End file.
